Songs
by Annabelinda Tsuki
Summary: A series of short stories, or one-shots, of varying lengths that are inspired by different songs. Not song-fics, but short stories. Sakura-pairings. NaruSaku, GaaSaku, SasuSaku, DeiSaku, SasoSaku, ShikaSaku, ItaSaku, SuiSaku, KisaSaku, etc.
1. Daydream: KakaSaku

**Daydream by Avril Lavigne, Demi Locato, and Miranda Cosgrove, respectfully.**

I darted into the apartment, letting out a sigh of relief as I sagged against the door. I hoped to kami that nobody, nobody, had seen the blush that had spread across my face the moment Kakashi had ruffled my hair. I also hoped that nobody had caught my hastily stuttered goodbye as I had made a run for it.

I brought my knees up to my chest and thought back to the moment that had taken place all of five minutes previously. The way Kakashi's hand had fit so naturally on top of my head, and the way it had moved from side to side to muss up my hair. He only did it to make me feel like a part of the team, to feel worth a congratulatory pat on the head when I did something right.

He did the same thing to Naruto and Sasuke.

But it felt amazing when he did it to me.

And on especially hot days, sometimes Kakashi would take off his vest and long-sleeved jacket and spar with us in only his full-body mask. You could see just how strong his arms were then, with their prowess and build…the ANBU tattoo looked completely in place, like it had always belonged there. The way his muscles would ripple when he extenuated himself with a particular move of Sasuke's, or full-hardy idea of Naruto's.

Nobody had beaten Kakashi, though, not ever.

I liked the way his hair glinted silver in the sunlight. I liked the way you could barely see his smile through his mask. I liked the way you could see approval in his one exposed eye. I liked the way he always gave me a little extra encouragement whenever I was feeling sad. I liked the excuses he gave whenever he was late.

I even liked it on the occasions I saw him at the memorial grounds, when he would sort of hang his head while his hand stuck to a specific name. He was vulnerable at those times. It was nice, knowing that he wasn't always so happy and go-lucky.

And there was…

"Sakura! Sakura!"

I jerked at the fingers snapping in front of my face. I forced my eyes to focus on Shizune. "Huh, wha…?"

"You were day-dreaming." The older woman said, pointing down at the cadaver we had our hands rummaging around in.

"S-sorry," I apologized. "I was just thinking about…" My eyes glazed over again as I was greeted by a wonderful image of a sopping wet Kakashi who had been pushed into the water by Naruto.

If Kakashi was all wet, surely he would have to take off his mask? That was Naruto for you, dumb ideas.

"Konoha to Sakura."

I blushed. "Sorry."

"You're thinking about a guy, aren't you?"

I didn't answer, but my embarrassed smile was enough.

"What man could possible make the great Sakura daze off into wonderland land?" Shizune teased, removing the heart and placing it into the awaiting assistants gloved hands. "Come on, spill!"

"But I—my thoughts aren't really appropriate."

"Oh, so you have the hots for one of your teammates." Shizune pointed to the lungs. "Take those out, would you?"

I carefully removed the lungs and placed them in a metal bowl. "No—I mean yes—I mean…maybe…"

"It's Sasuke, isn't it?" Shizune sighed. "You know he's dating that…uhh, what was her name?"

I shrugged helplessly. "Hell if I know. He's been going through so many girls since he got back. And no, it's not him."

"Then who could it…" Shizune's eyes widened. "Surely not Naruto!"

"Naruto and Hinata have been a thing for _ages_! I have no business messing them up."

"But then…Sai?"

We were reaching the last three people of the barrel. Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi were the only members that Shizune hadn't asked me about. Yamato would be equally as embarrassing, but not quite as inappropriate as Kakashi, since Yamato wasn't my sensei. But Sai, who would believe I had a thing for Sai?

Shizune, apparently. "Sai, you like Sai?" She flabbergasted, nearly dropping some intestines. When I hadn't replied, Shizune had decided to fill in the blanks herself. "That's no good, Sakura. Sai barely understands friendship."

"He's just a daydream, Shizune." I said calmly, helping out with the other half of the intestines.

"If you say so."

It was true though! Kakashi-sensei was a daydream, nothing more. I couldn't possibly entertain the thought of actually having a relationship with the man, could I?

Could I?

No, no, what was I thinking? There was no way Kakashi would ever be able to realize me as an acceptable life-long partner. What was I supposed to do? Act like all the other girls who vied for his attention? Was that what I was supposed to do?

I couldn't go out with Kakashi. It just wasn't…

"Sakura, are you paying attention?"

This time, I had to actually open my eyes in order to see the person talking to me. Kakashi was squatting in front of me, looking at me with that piercing gaze. I had the feeling that he could see everything that was going through my mind, even though the idea was preposterous.

"Sorry, what?"

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai left a good hour ago." He replied, leaning slightly closer. "Are you feeling okay?"

I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks. "Of course, I'm just a little, you know, tired?"

"Is that so?" Kakashi scratched his chin thoughtfully and stood up. Holding out his hand, he beckoned to me. "Come on, let's get you home."

I couldn't take his hand, could I? He would just release it as soon as he helped me up. Touching Kakashi-sensei was the last thing my stupid daydreams needed.

I took the hand anyway.

Just like I predicted, he let go as soon as I was stable on my feet.

We walked in silence. I felt extremely uncomfortable; it was rare that I spent much time alone with Kakashi. Even on missions, Sai was usually with us when we split up the team, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to take care of themselves.

If the silence kept up much longer, I would go crazy.

Of course, since I was thinking of other things, I wasn't looking at the ground, which meant I didn't see that rock, which meant that, of course I had tripped over it. And of course I had flown forward with only Kakashi to catch me.

After setting me back upright, he had knelt down in front of me, back toward me.

"What are you doing?" I had asked.

"Giving you a piggy-back ride." Kakashi replied.

I paused, for a nice long while. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Climb on. You're tripping all over the place."

I thought about this long and hard to the point that Kakashi was just about to stand up again with a sigh when I finally relented. I leaned over him and wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms gripped my legs.

This was new.

On the way home, I really did start to get sleepy. Unconsciously, I rested my head down at the nape of his neck, breathing in that wonderful Kakashi smell. I'd only smelled it a couple of times before; I always shivered with delight when I inhaled the scent. He smelled like…sweat, and something that smelled spicy and sort of tickled my nose, but wasn't overpowering, and a little bit like aftershave.

I was trying to be everything I wasn't when around Kakashi, trying very hard not to let my daydreams get the better of me. I was trying to tough, and trying to walk away from the entire situation, and trying to remain innocent enough looking, so as not to attract attention, and…

"You're my daydream." I muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Daydream." I said again.

Then sleep overtook me.

The next morning, I woke up with something very painful digging into my side. I shifted slightly, but the annoyance didn't go away. Completely put out, I sat up and opened my eyes.

Funny. I didn't remember going to bed last night.

I didn't even remember coming home.

Oh yeah, Kakashi-sensei had walked me home. And…

My eyes opened very, very wide. I had fallen asleep, on Kakashi's back!

Had I said anything? Somebody had once told me that I talked in my sleep.

And Kakashi bringing me home explained why I was still wearing my training outfit, and why there was a shuriken pouch digging into my side. It had come loose in my sleep and separated itself from my leg. I really needed to get the strap on the holster fixed.

Oh dear, I had most assuredly talked in my sleep. I knew it, I just knew it! What had I said? Hopefully nothing embarrassing, nothing to let on to the fact that I…Oh dear Kami!

Quickly, I rushed out of my room. I needed coffee, I needed food, I needed to calm down, I needed—

"Good morning."

I paled as I looked over at my couch, halfway to my coffee pot. Kakashi was lying leisurely across my couch, orange book propped up on his arm. I didn't dare move.

"What the hell are you doing on my couch?"

Kakashi ignored the question. "You said some interesting things last night."

I decided to play it cool. He'd probably heard me spout of some inconsequential nonsense that either thoroughly embarrassed me, a lot of other people, or a mixture of both. I headed for the coffee pot and started on a nice hot cup of the stuff.

"Some interesting things, indeed."

"Really?" I asked innocently enough. "Like what?"

"You've been doing a lot of thinking."

I poured the coffee and held the cup up to my nose, taking in the scent. It wasn't as good as Kakashi's scent, but definitely made the top two. "Hmm?"

"Thinking about me, perhaps?"

Okay, I admit I choked on the coffee, not quite expecting, or maybe just hoping, that words like those would come from Kakashi's mouth. I immediately started hacking over the sink, trying to regain my breath. By the time I was done, Kakashi had snuck up behind me and was patting my back.

"What did I say?" I wheezed.

"Why don't I tell you over some dinner?" Kakashi replied.

I turned to look him in the eyes—eye—to judge what exactly he was telling me. Was he joking? Was he serious?

"O-okay."

"It's a date." Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke.

I had a date…oh my kami, I had a date with Kakashi.

What was I going to wear? What was I going to say? What was I going to do?

I feinted on the spot.

**A/N: I wanted to start doing one of these once a week, but I keep getting distracted. Bad Annabelinda, bad, bad! Hope this is all cute and fluffy and up to par for all the readers! I've been thinking about this one for weeks, ever since I discovered the song Daydream. I've been listening to the Miranda Cosgrove version, mainly because Demi's version can only be found live and the Avril Lavigne version (since you can't buy it on iTunes) I have just isn't as good a quality as the Miranda Cosgrove version. Of course, once I like one of Miranda's songs, I just have to go on a Cosgrove phase. *eye-roll***

**Requests? I'd love to attempt them! Just give me a shout!**


	2. Sweet Serendipity: GaaSaku

**Sweet Serendipity by Lee Dewyze**

Sakura woke up fifteen minutes before her alarm went off, and she didn't wake up tired. She also didn't lay in bed sort-of-asleep fifteen minutes after her alarm either. Instead, she got up, put on a sun-dress, despite the pair of jeans and red sweater she had laid out the night before were waiting for her draped over her mushroom chair, and walked into her kitchen. For no reason whatsoever, Sakura cleaned off her kitchen counters, sorted her mail, and looked at her newly clean counters for exactly one-minute-and-three-seconds. Then she made eggs, despite the newly opened carton of milk and rice-krispie cereal expected to be eaten. On a whim, she threw in some chopped-green-peppers.

After breakfast, she decided to put the pile of books beside her couch into their appropriate places on the shelf, clean her email inbox until their were only three important and already read emails left, and wrote down a list of work memos, which included printing a report.

At the hospital, Sakura gave the presentation of a lifetime. When approached after the lecture, Sakura was told that she made boring lecture day an interns new favorite day of the month. Several other students thanked her for the lively and interactive story-telling as well.

Sakura skipped to lunch and ordered a salad with mandarin oranges, pomegranates, and passion fruit drizzled with chocolate-flavored yogurt. She sat with colleagues and offered break-up advice. She also commented on somebody's choice of ringlet hairstyle.

Sakura performed a complicated surgery that involved twins with a birth defect and barely saved the mother, but all three returned to the husband/father in better condition than they had left him. It caused Sakura to do more skipping.

She was just about to skip through the lobby on her way out when she stopped herself. There, staring off into space, was a boy, or more like a man. His hand reached up to make his messy red hair even messier, like a tornado had blown through it. His aqua eyes were looking into the distance, focused and unfocused. Sakura could see his lean figure through his loose T-shirt, he wasn't ripped, but he was fit. Other than the baggy circles under his eyes, he was very, very, very, cute.

Sakura had been crushing on him for a month now.

His father had been having strokes, which happened to stressed out mayors. The mayor had been going for Senator in the upcoming election, but his heart had given out. He'd received a piggy-back surgery, but it wasn't doing everything it was supposed to.

The mayor's other son and daughter had visited, but this younger son, the cute one, had been in the lobby everyday since his father was admitted. Sakura had never seen him go home. There was a rumor going around that he hadn't even seen his father in his room.

Normally, Sakura would have walked right by him, pretending he wasn't even there, like she most often did with any person she wasn't interacting with at the moment. But, this morning, something different happened. Sakura felt good, brave, bold, like, even if something went terribly wrong, it would all be right in the end. Something was watching over her.

Sakura found a piece of paper and wrote down a number, her number, and a name, her name. She walked over, dropped the paper into his lap, and walked away. She didn't turn around.

The next morning, Sakura woke up thirty-minutes before her alarm clock. She smiled when she saw her clean counters and decided to skip the cereal again and made some blue-berry oatmeal with a large glass of milk on the side. She cleaned her entire living-area from top to bottom in fifteen minutes. She skipped to the hospital.

Sweet Serendipity.

There, in the entrance, was Sakura's crush. Her intention had been to move right past him and pretend he wasn't there, but he stepped in her path.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Yes?" she grinned.

"Is this yours?" he extended the piece of paper from the previous night.

"Yes, yes it is."

He didn't say anything for a moment, but didn't move to let her go. "Coffee?"

"I would love that."

He was about to go when he paused. "I'm Gaara."

A full-blown smile lit up Sakura's face. "I feel silly for not having known that."

"I feel better that you didn't." and Gaara walked away.

Sakura decided that her life was perfect.

One month later, Sakura woke up before her alarm again, just like she had the previous thirty-days, and was happy to see clean counters. And she was doing just fine, landing perfectly on her feet. In the knick of time she made perfect saves, maybe skinning her teeth, but never quite falling over. And now, the most beautiful man was emerging from her bedroom with his eyes on the coffee pot and an eyebrow for the very spotless counters.

Sakura smiled at him and whispered "Good Morning!"

He merely grunted in return, but that was just how Gaara was in the morning.

And when they stepped out of her apartment entrance and into the rain, Gaara kissed her hard enough to cause Sakura to drop her umbrella. They parted ways, him off to cover for his father in the Official Buildings, and her off to the hospital.

Sakura wasn't stressing, because the worse hadn't even come close to happening. Something was watching over her for sure.

That night, Sakura told the counters to screw it and just went to bed, but not before thanking a very amused red-head.

Miraculously, the counters were clean when she woke up.

**A/N: It's been a while since I did one of these. A GaaSaku was requested of me, and I was listening to this song, so I decided, what the hell, I'll make it a GaaSaku. Originally, and hopefully I'll still do it, I had a different song planned for GaaSaku.**

**Got a song and/or pairing request? Hit me up, I'll see what I can do.**


	3. Just The Girl: NaruSaku

_**Just The Girl by Click-Five**_

_A/N: Standard disclaimer applies to all short stories in this story, just go look up the definition of fan-fiction. This one-shot has been rewritten._

Naruto Uzumaki had long since admitted that he was in love, oh yes, he was talking about love, with Sakura Haruno. Why did he like this girl? Who knew the answer to that question?

He had grown up with the girl, after all.

Sitting in class, Naruto watched Sakura raise her perfectly tan hand in response to Anko's question. Did Naruto know what the question was? Of course not, he was in a calculus class, for heaven's sake. He did, however, know the words Sakura answered with by heart. "A one-to-one function is a function in which each Y-value has a single X-value mapped to it." He also didn't know what the words meant, but they kept ringing in his head.

Sighing in defeat, Naruto folded his arms beneath his head. Yep, that girl in front of him was the one, despite every flaw she had. She was bittersweet, knocked him off his feet, and a complete mystery. Naruto had no hopes in understanding her. But, he kept coming back for more.

Naruto thought back to the previous day at lunch. He had come up to her and had managed to fall. Naruto wasn't a clumsy person, not by a long shot. Energetic, maybe, but he never lost his footing. That lunch was one he would have preferred to have erased from history. He had spent the rest of the day being called cruel names, all of which had started from one place.

Every time Naruto went anywhere near her, he was harassed by bitter comments and harsh remarks. Every joke stung to the bone. Naruto loved her.

Naruto remembered the day Ino had confessed a dark secret to Sakura, he had accidentally over heard because he was hiding in a bush. He wasn't there to learn the secret, only to watch. Within an hour, the secret had been all over school. Sakura had pleaded innocence, but she had a reputation for being the biggest gossip of the year. Sakura could run a gossip magazine all by herself.

She was also a girl that was never on the wrong end of a bully, not even in elementary school. Her attitude dispelled every mean-intending person. That was the reason they had become friends when they were little, she was Naruto's safe-guard. Or she had been, anyway, until middle-school.

Naruto would do anything for her.

He absent-mindedly pulled his cell-phone from his pocket, making sure Anko-sensei didn't see it. He had called Sakura several times in the past, usually on Friday or Saturday nights when she didn't have a date. Nope, she would be the one to shut him out, even if it meant having rumors of "No-date last Saturday" running around.

Naruto loved the most impossible girl in the world. As Sakura starred out the window for the seventh time that hour, Naruto made a quick regroup of his plan. She wanted to play the hard way. This would teach her to laugh at his dreams, especially when he dreamed of her laughter.

Naruto waited, glancing at the bell, as Sakura's verbal replies to Anko started ringing around in his head. She continued to mark things down on her note-book with her favorite pencil; it had the eraser chewed off.

The moment came soon enough in the form of the school-bell, dismissing people from class as Anko quickly called out assignments, threatening anybody who didn't turn in their work from yesterday. Naruto quickly stowed his books in his bag, keeping track of every movement he made. He had to time things _just_ right. Sakura moved to the door, passing through just as Naruto did. She was unaware of the person she had jostled shoulders with.

In the confusion of everybody moving, Naruto did it. Carefully and quickly, Naruto maneuvered himself in a position to touch her lips with his own. It was quick, she probably hadn't noticed the feeling when the two met, but he was aware of it. The second he had gave Naruto the following feelings: she tasted like lightening, sending tingles down his entire as his nerves lit on fire. Thunder clapped, sending Naruto's ears ringing.

And then it was over and Naruto was nowhere near her, turning the corner faster than she could realize what had happened. Only a quick look back told Naruto that Sakura had felt the kiss. She was rooted to the spot, just outside the Calculus Classroom, her books sprawled before her on the ground, loose pages scattered. Her eyes were opened wide, shining emerald twinkling in confusion. The cherry-blossom girl raised her left, yes it was her left, hand to her lips in disbelief.

Sakura Haruno was just the girl Naruto Uzumaki wanted.

**A/N: There you have it, all over! Redone!**


	4. Until The Day I Die: DieSaku

_**Until The Day I Die by Story of the Year**_

**A/N: I don't own the song or the following characters. If you would like to listen to the song, type the song name and band name into the search bar at playlist . com.**

_I wish he were here_.

That one sentence flooded Sakura's very being, causing her to stumble. This bout of confusion was not the cause of the bleeding wound on the ninja's temple, but the cause of thoughts where they shouldn't have been.

Surrounded by ninja from some unknown country, Sakura could only try to maintain her footing. She was a medic-nin, a very tired one, and this was not her place. He should have been there, he had promised, after all. But, alas, he was not in her sight, she couldn't even sense him in the area.

Where was the one who hated and needed her? Where was the one she hated and needed in return? Sakura couldn't remember why they had separated, something about a clock. The memory loss had to be from the wound, she surmised. Reaching a hand up, the scent and taste of blood wanting to upturn her stomach, Sakura applied all the chakra she could spare. It wasn't enough, no where near enough.

Her vision was beginning to blur, the ninjas were moving in closer. They had to make sure she was unable to use her own form of fighting back. Their mumbles were barely heard past the ringing in Sakura's ears. The ground would come up to claim her in a second, she could feel it.

Everything outside was too hard to focus on, Sakura shut it out. She would rather deal with her insides. The hand that had gone up to touch her head touched her throat, feeling the bruises there. They weren't horrible bruises, done by somebody who was an enemy. It was done by a friend; two friends who had made mistakes. The same mistakes all friends make.

Where was he…

Sakura felt the mud long before realizing she was on the ground. She struggled with her eyelids, willing them to remain open. The ninja who had come up to her was so blurred; Sakura couldn't make out a single facial feature. Was he smiling, or grimacing? What was the symbol on his headband? Was he wearing a headband? Why hadn't he plunged that…kunai, katana, shuriken? Whatever he was holding, why hadn't he killed her with it yet?

The only thing that warned of his coming was the giant explosion. It had come from one of the other ninjas, which didn't make sense. Sakura felt the heat blaze at her uncovered skin for a dizzying amount of time before the feeling was replaced by rain. She noticed the blonde colors in front of her, accompanied by the black and red. The figure with the colors was a fast moving blob among the others of lesser color.

There were several more explosions, the clinging of weapons that sounded more like bells to Sakura, dancing reds and oranges swirling in her vision, and more blobby movement before it all ended. The yellow, red, and black figure was the only one left standing. He was heaving, the exercise more than he was used to.

His face turned toward her, or Sakura thought it was his face, and then he walked over. He kneeled before her, his hand finding her cheek. "Sakura?"

Sakura opened her mouth, only to gurgle and spit out blood. Instead, she found his other hand, bringing it closer to her.

That was when everything faded away, like a beautiful dream coming to an end. It felt like she was returning to the real world, anyway.

She coughed again, bringing up that salty and rustic taste. Why was she coughing blood? Where was she? What was with the headache? Who was that in the corner of her vision? When was he going to turn around?

The second cough forced Sakura into a sitting position as she spewed contents into her lap. Too busy choking, she didn't notice the other figure in the room come up behind her and start cautiously running his hand up and down her back.

Nothing was making sense, yet again. Sakura remembered the head wound, she could feel the bandage wrapped around her temple, but that didn't explain the coughing blood. Did she have internal injuries?

Too many questions with no answers.

"You should be more careful." The blonde figure stated, grimacing as she coughed again. "You don't have me around anymore."

"And whose fault is that?" Sakura snapped at him, groaning from the effort.

"We've been running the clock for years."

"I don't care."

"We made mistakes."

More coughing, more bleeding, finally a response.

"But I took the fall each and every time, doesn't that mean something?"

The other person remained quiet.

"Why can't I remember your name?"

"Head-wound." He stated, as if that explained everything.

"That doesn't explain anything. Your name is too important."

More silence, more hacking, no response.

Silence…silence…

"We'll never fall apart." Sakura muttered, leaning back into the other person. His shoulder was comfortable, even if the tattered remains of his clothes were scratchy.

"Tell me, then, why this hurts so much?"

"I don't know the answer."

Those were the words that haunted Sakura as she fell asleep once again. Remembering why it was she needed the person beside and around her, that was what she needed to do. Why did he need her again?

"_You remind me of the times when I knew who I was."_

But still the second hand had caught them, like it always had before.

It was when the other person moved away that Sakura's consciousness returned to her.

His last words to her. "I hope you need this now, cause I know I still do."

Years later, Sakura still remembered the bruises, she still remembered every word ever exchanged between them, but she couldn't remember his name. When she was reunited with friends and family once again, those few precious years of her life were forever ingrained into her. The only thing missing was the name.

And then, it came to her in the form of a ninja. Upon her balcony he stood, watching her brush her waist-long hair with an ivory brush. His hair was still the same, tied back in a high ponytail with lots of leftover bangs to cover the mechanism scope he wore.

"I still don't remember your name." she said sadly, watching him in the reflection of her mirror. "You know mine, of course?"

He nodded.

"Why don't I know your name?"

"Because you had a concussion." He grinned, as if that explained everything. "Because I made a promise, a promise that will forever protect you."

_Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you._

_Diedara_


	5. Snow White Queen: SasoSaku

Snow White Queen by Evanescence

**A/U: A very late birthday present, my dear Iridescent Rain, I had problems with this one and then proceeded to lose all my free-time. I hope it's everything you hoped for! Happy birthday!**

Every body part of hers was under his complete control, she could only move when his hand and will said so. The dominance of the situation made Sakura Haruno sick to her stomach. But she couldn't do anything as she was forced to walk down the corridor, her limbs being controlled by _him_. Her arm rose and took hold of the door handle, turning it slowly as if it would break. Her feet shuffled forward as Sakura grit her teeth, trying and failing to stop them.

The door shut behind her, the darkness enveloping, as she regained control. She was too tired to do anything else than fall to the floor.

Now she wasn't just being controlled, she was vulnerable. Weak, Sakura moved her aching limbs until she could huddle quietly in the corner. Hiding wasn't much of an option, but she could try.

Just outside the door, _he_ sat with his back to the door. She knew he was there, why wouldn't he be? He wanted her for a reason, as a perfect puppet. Why he didn't just kill her, Sakura couldn't know. She was grateful to him, in a way, for not killing her. But what were his reasons?

A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek, making the only sound as it dropped to the floor. Every word out of his mouth, every command, every harsh critic, they stung. She was malnourished and under treated, how did this man expect her to do anything? He asked everything of her, provided both physical and mental torture, and yet he still expected everything of her?

Why? Why did she want his approval? It was a strange concept, but still there.

He didn't know her.

Sakura fell asleep at one point, she wasn't sure when. Long ago she had lost track of time and went in and out of consciousness without knowing the difference. Except for when _he_ entered the room.

His shaggy red hair matched the clouds on his cloak. Sakura hadn't figured out how he walked yet, his stride was long and confident, but not ambitious, and it was sturdy but not overpowering. This man never felt anything when he walked into a room, when he came for her.

Sasori Akasuna, the scorpion of the red sands.

He knelt beside her, studying Sakura's face. He would give her the same speech he always did.

"You belong to me, my Snow White Queen."

Sakura bit back the words trying to escape her mouth. Saying anything would only make it worse.

"There is nowhere to run, my pet."

Her head turned away from his outstretched fingers.

"Don't scream anymore, my love, you're just like me."

"I'm nothing like you."

"Soon you'll see, all I want is you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All she saw was blood, it was everywhere. Some of it was hers, some of it her opponents, and some of it belonged to the man in control. Her hair was soaked red, Sakura wondered if the blood would ever fully wash out. The person before her was on the ground, at her feet, blue cerulean eyes pleading with her.

But she was in control. Sasori had let go several minutes ago, and yet she had continued. Why?

She spun around, wanting to know _why_! Sasori was standing there, just behind her, his arm reaching for her. Kakashi stood just behind him, his hand sticking from her owner's chest. Most of the blood upon her was Sasori's, the stuff was pouring from the hole, gushing across the floor.

Why?

Kakashi withdrew his hand, allowing the puppet-master to fall to the ground. He stepped back, watching Sakura. Her eyes showed the worst kind of fear, the fear for a loved one. Down he went, limbs crashing down with enough force to dent the earth.

She dropped beside him, panicked. Her hands found his life-container, but it was torn to shreds. The remains of his heart beat erratically, clutching to life. Eyelashes fell and opened, irises focused on Sakura's face.

She couldn't save him. She couldn't save him before either, but now it was helpless. She would never be able to save him, though nothing she bled was more tormenting. Her world, the world she had known for an innumerable amount of time, was crashing down around her, and nobody could do anything about it. What was going to happen now?

His hand came up to cradle her cheek. The entire thing felt wrong; the non-temperature of the wood, the mechanical movement, the emotionless face. And yet, everything felt right. This person had spared her life, he touched her with feeling, and his heart was hers. But all he could do was stare as everything divided.

His mouth opened, a small amount of blood coming through his hard lips. No syllables were spoken, but Sakura heard it anyway. "You belong to me, my Snow White Queen."

**A/U: Okay, I have no idea if any part of this makes any sense. I had it semi-mapped in my head when I started it, but it twisted into something different. I dropped hints and things everywhere, trying to show just how Sakura felt and what happened in the time-skip, don't know how successful I was.**

**If you have a song-request and/or pairing request, I would be happy to hear them!**


	6. One Week: ShikaSaku

One Week by Bare-Naked Ladies

**A/U: Wow, two updates in one day! I came into a bit of free-time and don't know what to do with it! You know where you can listen to the song.**

"How's it coming with Sakura?" Chouji asked between placing bites of Bar-B-Q in his mouth.

Shikamaru sighed, extinguishing his cigarette. "It's been one week since she looked at me, cocked her head to the side, and said she's angry. Five days since she laughed at me, saying 'get that together come back and see me.' Three days since the living room, I realized it's all me fault, but couldn't tell her. Yesterday, she would've forgiven me, but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry."

"Wow, that's tough."

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Time to do what we always do then."

"What's that?"

"Talk randomness."

Shikamaru gave him the annoyed look. "You start."

Chouji grinned ear to ear, watching Shikamaru straighten up a bit. "Hold it now and watch the hoodwink as I make you stop and think."

"You'll think you're looking at aqua man, I summon fish to the dish, although I like the chalet Swiss. I like the sushi cause its never touched the frying pan, hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes, big like Lean Rimes, because I'm all about values."

"Bert Kaemferts got the mad hits, you must try to match wits, gonna make a break and take a fake."

"I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake."

"I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors."

"Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know, the vertigo is gonna grow, cause it's so dangerous you'll have to sign a waiver."

"Feel better now?" Chouji asked, grabbing another piece of beef.

"Talking randomness is too much work."

"Give it two days."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ino handed the cup of coffee to Sakura and sank into the lovable chair beside her. "How's it going with Shikamaru?"

"Long or short?"

"Whichever is juicier!"

"Ino!"

"Sorry."

"It's been one week since he looked at me, threw his arms in the air and said I'm crazy. Five days since he tackled me, I've still got the rug burns on both my knees. It's been three days since the afternoon; he realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon. Yesterday he would've forgiven me, and now I sit back and wait till he say's he's sorry."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Wait for him to apologize."

"And in the mean time?"

Sakura grinned that evil look she usually got on coffee dates. "Chikety china, the Chinese chicken, you have a drumstick and your brain stops ticken'."

"Watchin' x-files with no lights on, were dans la maison. I hope the smokin' man's in this one, like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic, like Sting I'm tantic, like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy. Like Kurasawa I make mad films."

"You don't make films, but if you did they'd have a samurai. Gonna get a better set of clubs, gonna find the kind with ting nubs just so my icons aren't always flying off the backswing."

"Gotta get in tune with Sailor moon, cause that cartoon has got he boom anime babes that make me think the wrong thing."

"You did not just say that, Ino!"

"Oh yes I did!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ino, why are you dragging me all over town?"

"Zip it, Chouji! If Sakura and Shikamaru hear us behind this alley they'll kill us."

Chouji peered around the corner, eyeing the Shikamaru on Sakura's doorstep. He was just about to knock on the door.

Sakura opened the door and immediately blurted something out. "It's been one week since I looked at you, dropped my arms to the side, and said I'm sorry."

Shikamaru gave a small smile in reply. "Five days since I laughed at you and said you did just what I thought you were gonna do."

"Three days since the living room, we realized we're both to blame, but what could we do?"

"Yesterday you just smiled at me, cause it was still two days till we say we're sorry."

Sakura was on the verge of laughter. "How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?"

"I try hard not to smile though I feel bad. I'm the kinda guy who laughs at a funeral."

"Can't understand what I mean? Well, soon you will. I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve."

"I have a history of taking off my shirt."

"Please, I'm the one who always takes it off!"

"You see that?" Ino asked, nudging Chouji in the ribs.

"They're kissing!"

"Exactly!"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything, Ino."

Ino sighed, giving him a glance. "Don't you ever wonder how they do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do they go through these weird arguments and make amends just like that! One week ago they were so ticked at each other they wouldn't speak. Now, they are living together! Why can't we be like that?"

"I have no idea, Ino, no idea what so ever."

As he walked away, he didn't miss the last mutter of Ino's. "I have to ask Sakura how she does it."

**A/U: I LOVE THE BARE-NAKED LADIES! They are one of the best ninety bands of all times and I really hope they make a comeback like a lot of ninety artists are. They sing the theme-song for the Big Bang Theory, which is a little sad, but oh-well. Seriously, they rock, their song Testing…1, 2, 3 is like the best, and Falling For The First Time. Sorry, enough obsessing, I'm bored.**


	7. What's Your Name: SuiSaku

What's Your Name by Jesse McCartney

**A/N: Let it be known now, I have read all of a couple pages in the manga, and I haven't watched the like last eight episodes of Naruto. Sorry if this goes completely against the cannon plot. I'm basically going off the stuff I learned from Wikipedia and fan-fiction.**

Suigetsu leapt through the trees, branch after branch, with each step causing a pant to escape from his mouth. How he wanted to drink some water! But could he? Of course not, because Sasuke had gone and caused some huge explosion that had done who knows what to the guy. Shaking his head, Suigetsu made the next step, and then the next.

When a blurry pink thing passed out of the corner of his eye, Suigetsu paused. His feet tripped over each other and he went sprawling to the fifty-feet below ground. Did it hurt? Of course not, this was water-boy. Did it sting? Yes, his pride felt a little hurt.

When he got up again, the pink thing was nowhere in sight. There were a couple strands of hair hanging from a tree branch, however. Carefully, Suigetsu picked them up and examined them. It was definitely human hair, but pink?

Cursing, Suigetsu quickly withdrew a scroll from his belt. He had let himself get distracted, bag Suigetsu, very bad. He drew the symbols on the scroll and tossed it before him. It was just some stupid scroll that Sasuke had given him 'in case of emergencies', and this could qualify as one. A puff of smoke, a moment later it was replaced with a very large and giant snake. Had he mentioned it was purple?

The snake groaned quite a bit, hissing in protest. The being was quite badly burned; its entire body showed the pain it was in. Slowly, it opened its mouth and Sasuke stepped out. He was also battle scared; a small strand of hair was even singed. Had somebody told Suigetsu that he would be seeing Sasuke like this, he would have scoffed and ran the man through with his sword for being a liar and bad joker. Now, he still would have run the man through, but this time for no other reason than to kill the man.

The snake started hissing at Sasuke, apparently it was talking since Sasuke was talking to it. A small argument later, and the snake breathed its last breath. "You really ought to take better care of animals, Sasuke." Suigetsu muttered.

What do you do when you see a person with bright pink hair walk by you as you exit an inn? Well, if the pink shade matches the shade of the braid currently tucked behind his ear, then absolutely nothing. He only caught a glimpse, he was too busy looking at the piece of paper he had in his hands. It was the small spot of pink out of the corner of his eye that made him look up. And he could only watch as the owner of the pink hair rounded a corner and was lost to him. Suigetsu wasted no time trying to follow the person, but when he reached the corner, the owner of the hair had disappeared.

You would think a pink-haired person would be easy to spot in a crowd.

Frowning, Suigetsu's hand reached up to finger the braid. He had kept the strands of hair he had found near a month ago. After Karin had oh so preciously announced that Sasuke would be okay, Suigetsu had retired to his room to examine the hair. A pink-haired person sounded just as freaky as he, the white-haired person. He had braided the soft strands and had started wearing it behind his ear. When asked about it, Suigetsu would ignore however had spoken.

Suigetsu sighed and walked back the other way. Sasuke was waiting for his intelligence report on the Eighth Tale.

Tired and exhausted, Suigetsu stumbled into a bar. He didn't care that he was vulnerable near the back, where there weren't any windows, and took a seat in the loneliest corner he could find. When a waitress came up, he ordered water and demanded to be left alone. How could they not have captured the stupid tailed beast? That fight had sure seemed like that of a tailed, he himself had even risked his life to make sure Sasuke got out. But no, it was some stupid failure and now they had to start all the freaking over again!

Frustrated beyond frustration, Suigetsu knocked over his water glass and watched the water run. His usual 'water-is-precious' attitude was forgotten in his sulking. Sasuke had been particularly hard on him, since he had been the one to get all the intelligence. Karin had gotten off easy for some reason, even though she had helped him on certain occasions, what with her being female and all.

Suigetsu looked up and focused his eyes on the door. Somebody would be looking for him, now that he was out of the rain. It wouldn't take them long to find him here. Where else would he go, anyway? The only good alcohol in Ame could be found here, and that's it.

The next person to come through the door wasn't the one Suigetsu was expecting. This person was female with a huge dull tan cloak wrapped around her shoulders. But that wasn't what interested him. His hand instinctively reached up to cradle the precious braid at his ear; the two things shared the same color, soft cherry-blossom pink.

Suigetsu hadn't been expecting a female to be the owner of the hair, even if that was the logical presumption. Nor had he been expecting a girl as petite as she. How had this girl possibly passed him that day, way back when? Surely her legs couldn't run like _that_!

The girl took a seat near the door and ordered a Saki. What a girl would need with a bottle of that stuff, he didn't know. Suigetsu's eyes were glued to her as she drank cup after cup of the bottle. She herself was glancing around the room, studying every person there. She hadn't seen him, however, probably too busy with the fat guy two tables in front of him.

She drained the entire bottle and glared at it curiously. The expression was a mixture of "How dare you run out on me?!" and "Is it gone already?!" She frowned as she left a bit of money on the table. The way she sat indicated she wasn't about to move.

Suigetsu was about to make his move when she stood up abruptly, giving no sign that she had even planned on moving. With one last glance around, she left. He had completely missed her. How could he have missed her? How could he have not asked the question that was starting to bubble at his throat, screaming for a way out.

"What's your name?" he said under his breath.

The next fateful meeting wasn't to be for months after. Suigetsu was in the Water Country examining the place where he had found Zabuza's sword. Team Taka/Hebi had officially split up. Karin and he had traveled together for a little while; it hadn't been a fun journey, before she took off to attempt to re-dominate one of Orochimaru's bases. He had come here for no reason at all.

Soon, soon he would beat Kisame. And after that, after that, he would find the owner of his braid.

He walked away, leaving a trail of light footsteps behind him. In town, he started toward the inn that had individual bath-houses, his thoughts drifting back to the braid. The thoughts were rudely interrupted by the pink-haired girl herself.

Suigetsu recognized her as the same person. While she had given up the over-large cloak for more traditional ninja-clothes in the red color, the shade of sparkling emerald green eyes was the same. This time, she wasn't frowning as she studied and took mental notes on her surroundings; this time, she was smiling and laughing. He quickly found the source of her laughter, a tall blonde boy next to her.

Suigetsu wasted no time in following them. The same question had been bothering him day and night, in his dreams and in his thoughts. Didn't she know she had him tripping? But he couldn't get to know her if she didn't know he was alive!

There was something he had to find out, if he'd ever get the chance, only three words he had to ask; what's your name?

He had her in his sight, she had even split apart from the blonde, he was about to walk up to her, about to ask those three words, when she was joined by a gray-haired man, or was it silver? And he knew this ninja, Hitake Kakashi.

Suigetsu would have to back off, but he would find the girl again.

He was pulling his hair out in frustration! This girl was extremely hard to find, but whenever he did spot her, every chance that he could have gotten to ask those three simple words was thwarted. This girl was never alone, always with her blonde-partner or _the_ Hitake Kakashi.

"What's your name, what's your name?" Suigetsu muttered to himself, still yanking at his hair. She was just below him; her hair giving off the strangest glow from the lantern positioned two feet to the left of her as it hung from the ceiling. He really wanted to know her name! She had him going crazy so he wanted her more and more! There could be something behind all this, something real, but the sight was turned toward never finding out.

If only she could see, he wanted to get to know her, and her to know him.

Exactly sixteen days later, he encountered her again. He was swimming in a lake when she came up to it. Wearily, she dunked a cloth into the water and scrubbed at her face. Five minutes later, she was dozing against a rock. She must have been truly exhausted if she hadn't even sensed Suigetsu's chakra.

Perhaps this was his chance. Quietly, he swam over to where she had fallen asleep and crawled out of the water. "What's your name?" he whispered cautiously, going even closer.

Her eyes blinked open and landed on him, only feet away. Faster than he could keep up, she was flying on faster feet than he would ever give her credit for. "Wait! Don't go!"

Too late, he missed the name. Could she not go? Please? He was the one she needed! He had to tell her how bad he wanted her, all he needed was the chance, but he never got the opportunity to ask.

He sat down on the rock where she had fallen asleep, contemplating. Thirty times he had seen her in passing, thirty times he had wanted to just walk up and ask the stupid girl her name. Thirty times he had seen her; twenty-nine times she hadn't seen him. Why could he ask her, why could he ask her for her name?

Hours later, Suigetsu ignored the steps approaching him. He hadn't left the rock; it was actually quite comfortable for a water-being like him. He didn't look up, didn't even acknowledge the new presence. When it stood still, most likely watching him, he spoke.

"I'm not going to move." Suigetsu told the person, "You can even come over and try to kill me."

"Why would a shinobi say something like that?"

Suigetsu's body froze. He had heard that same voice exactly thirteen times, he had heard that voice laugh exactly seven, he knew that voice. Carefully, his head rose to meet with emerald eyes. Pink-hair.

"What's your name?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. Suigetsu didn't care if he sounded like a fool, didn't even care if she was so startled she ran again. He had asked the question, and maybe, just maybe, he would get an answer.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

**A/N: Wow, this is a LONG ONE! Must have something to do with not having written any fan-fiction in over a month. I have tons of these going through my head, so hopefully I'll be able to start writing them. And then I'm going to go rewrite my NaruSaku, because it needs to be redone. Next will maybe be a NejiSaku.**

**Have any requests? I'd be happy to attempt them, especially if it's to celebrate a special occasion or a birthday.**


	8. Comatose: ItaSaku

_**Comatose by Skillet**_

_A/N: I really gotta stop it with the rock songs. Next, it is so Alanis Moriasette, even though that isn't how you spell her name._

Itachi was a reasonable person; emotions hadn't affected him very often in his life. He could remember being a little-kid, like all little kids, who would cry when something bothered them. He remembered his feelings for his younger brother, Sasuke. Yes, love was as big a part of his life as it was in others' lives.

It just wasn't like this.

The first time had been a complete accident. He had been delirious for days, suffering from more pain than even he could handle. Pain in the eyes was easy to succumb to; he had been suffering with it for a very long time. One day, he had just snapped. He had gone into a mumbling state, unwilling to get up from his crouch against a rather random wall.

The rest of the Akatsuki had freaked.

And that's when she was brought in. Sakura Haruno was kidnapped because she was the best medical ninja in all the Hidden Villages, only she stood a chance of healing his eyes. Under threat, she was the one who had crouched next to him, touching his eyes and his head.

He didn't remember a thing.

Breathing life, waking up, his eyes opened.

He recognized his surroundings, he realized the pain was gone from his eyes, and he noticed that he could see without a blur. The Sharingan was not activated. And then he had felt the warmth on his left side. The pink-haired kuniochi had passed out from chakra-depletion at some point, falling to curl up beside him against the wall.

That was the moment that changed everything.

Like I said earlier, Itachi was not one to let emotion dictate him. He often went as far as avoiding emotional circumstances. They never led to anything good.

This development was no different.

Being sure this pink-haired medic had no idea where she was, or how to get back, Konan had delivered her to Konoha's doorstep. It was a simple task, no harm seemed done.

He had never been much of a sleeper, he often only received four or less hours, but it had always seemed like enough. Until, of course, then. That night, he couldn't sleep. His wish to dream had suddenly left him; the escape from reality was missing something. He spent two weeks trying to find the problem. Along with those two weeks came blurry vision and the pain, it was a relapse.

He moved himself out of bed one morning, due to the glowing of his Akatsuki ring, and made his way toward the meeting room. There, projections of several members were waiting for him. Konan was the one directing the meeting that morning.

"Sakura Haruno has been deemed a traitor." She stated, looking down at a folder in her hands. "Apparently, the Konoha council decided that healing one of us, whether forced or not, is out of the question. Not even the Hokage could stop it."

"What's going to happen to her?" Tobi asked.

Konan looked at the projection of Pein. "She managed to escape her execution."

"My eyes are deteriorating." Itachi stated.

"We get a new member then?" Tobi asked, his excitement easily seen.

Pein looked toward Deidara. "Bring her in."

And that is how he found himself laying in his bed, his head in the kuniochi's lap. She was a very sad individual, still trying to fathom her new missing-ninja status, but the pull of somebody's need for her skills was too great. The warmth that came from her green glowing hands felt like the most wonderful thing in the world. He was soon asleep.

He dreamed of waking up to see her asleep beside him again.

That reality was not what he woke up to.

Two weeks later, his head was cradled once again in her lap. Once again, he had gone with no sleep. With the feeling her hands imparted on him, he realized the thought he had been missing before unconsciousness took him.

This girl was like a drug, in a way. He wanted to wake up next to her. Her hands could take away the pain he felt everyday. He wanted her beside him.

He didn't like the thought.

He went four months without his drug, four months surviving on disturbed and broken sleep, four months avoiding _her_.

He only went four months before the pain got to him again. By then, he was often found mumbling the following words. "I hate feeling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this, I'm asleep and all dream of…"

"Itachi-san?" the once sad girl asked, kneeling beside him. He wasn't as bad as he had been the first time she healed him. "Please let me heal you?"

He didn't give a verbal reply, instead pushing the hand she had extended as far from him as he could get it.

She continued to ask, only relenting after months of asking. That's when he came to his next realization. He didn't really want to live with this pain, the pain she could take away. He didn't want to breathe unless she was there beside him.

Seven months of pain was plenty for him. Weakly, with shaking legs and a headache that felt like it would never leave, he stood up, seeking out her room. It was the one at the far end of the hall. She wouldn't be out on a mission; she wasn't allowed to leave the hide-out. Without knocking, he stumbled inside, landing in a heap a few feet in.

He was half-aware of the girl gently turning him over onto his back and lifting his head into her lap. The feeling that spread through his head was so welcoming that he, of all people, actually smiled. Yes, he was happy, for the pain was going away. His hand came up to hold onto her wrist, gently so as not to stop her.

Because of the hold, he found her there after a dream.

"Itachi-san?" she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Tell me that you will listen." He pleaded without showing it in his voice. "How I adore you, how I think of you…how I _need_ you. Your touch is what I'm missing. The more I hid, the more I slowly began to loose you. Thank you."

"You are welcome." She replied.

"Stay."

"Of course."

Years later, he always awoke with her beside him. He had once not wanted to sleep, not wanted to dream, because his dreams didn't comfort him anymore. The way she made him feel…"Waking up to you never felt so real."

He was comatose, he'd never wake up without an overdose of Sakura.

**A/N: I had two ItaSaku requests, I'm pretty sure both of them came from Iridescent Rain.**


	9. Your Love Is My Drug: KisaSaku

_**Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha**_

"Sleep…" Sakura murmured, dragging herself into her room. She didn't bother pulling off clothes as she climbed under the covers, exhaustion getting the best of her.

Not that she would sleep.

As predicted, Sakura became instantly awake the moment she snuggled into her pillow. The itch she had just taken care of was back, telling her senses that her craving needed to be satisfied, right that exact moment.

But she needed sleep! She'd barely slept in the last week, and any dreaming she actually managed was haunted by _him!_

Sakura quickly pulled herself out of bed, no longer tired, and trudged down the stairs as quietly as possible. As she exited the front door of the house, she pulled out her cellphone and began to dial a specific number. It was the most called number on her phone, and also one she had memorized already and never bothered trying to find it in the contacts list. It was quicker and more efficient to type in the numbers anyway.

She held the phone up to her ear and waited.

While the phone rang, her eyes darted down every alley and around every corner, trying to catch a glimpse of him.

"Sakura." The voice she craved spoke into her ear.

He sounded tired as well, but more in that 'I woke up recently' kind of way. Sakura assumed he was smirking at the fact that she was calling him at one o'clock in the morning.

"Kisame!" she breathed, feeling better at just being able to hear his voice. "Where are you?"

"Apartment." He answered, "Itachi's out, too."

Sakura didn't miss the implications behind the stated fact. "I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sakura." Her mother snapped.

Sakura winced as she shut the front door behind her. She had thought that she could sneak back into the house without any of her parents noticing her absence, but apparently not…

"Yeah?"

"Can you explain where you have been all night?"

"I just went for a morning walk." Sakura protested weakly.

"At ten o'clock at night? And until five in the morning?" Her mother gave her the 'glare'. "You have been out all night."

Sakura didn't know what to say, at that point. What would she tell her mom, the truth? Nope, no way, wasn't going to happen.

Her mother sighed and her shoulders released the tension they had been carrying. "Sakura, think about what you're doing to yourself. You've been out every night for the last two weeks. I know you're a smart girl, and you know being with him is not the smartest of moves."

Sakura was about to argue, except she didn't have a reply.

She couldn't explain to her mother what exactly it was she was going through. Kisame wasn't just another guy, he was…her addiction. Kisame was a drug, and Sakura couldn't get enough of it.

He was on her mind, constantly! She dreamed about the blue-skinned man, craved his lips and pointed teeth, wanted nothing more than to at least touch him in some way or another.

Sakura had never experienced anything like Kisame.

"I'll be more careful, mom."

0o0o0o0o0

"Sakura-chan, you've gone crazy."

"Jeesh, thanks, Naruto." Sakura replied in between sips of frappe-chino.

"He's right, forehead." Ino said, agreeing with the enthusiastic blonde. "You're kind of thinking backwards lately, I think. Maybe you should—"

"I can't!" Sakura snapped, starring both friends down. "You guys just don't get it!"

Naruto snapped his fingers as a thought penetrated its way to his brain. "Rehab, that's what Sakura needs!"

"I don't need rehab, Naruto." Sakura mumbled, averting her eyes.

When she said she didn't need it, she really meant that she didn't want it.

"Sakura, this is very unhealthy. Look at your hair, it's all limp and lifeless." Ino raised an eyebrow, daring her best-friend to disagree with her.

"You're acting like a love-sick crack head." Naruto added.

Sakura quietly went back to her iced-coffee.

She wasn't going to take any advice on this specific matter. Because, once she was left to her own devices…well, everything just kind of fell back out of place again anyway. Her heart was officially fried beyond recognition, as if it had been shocked by several voltages of electricity, and then expected to still beat after the incident.

Addiction, Sakura admitted she had one, but she was quite content to leave things as is.

0o0o0o0o0o0

She liked the way Kisame kissed her. It was just so perfect. She liked the way he would skim his hands up and down her sides, skin to skin contact, without crossing the boundaries. She liked the way he was so attentive, and the way he liked everything she did in turn.

Kisame was drugs, and Sakura was obsessed with him.

Suddenly, without warning, Kisame pulled back and looked Sakura in the eye.

"What is it?" she asked, confused at the sudden ceasing of the make-out session.

"You've been getting into quite a bit of trouble, princess."

"I told you not to call me that." Sakura retorted in a disgruntled manner.

"Well?"

"Fine…everybody's telling me that I shouldn't be doing this."

Kisame gave her the smirk, the one that barely curved his lips but really shone out in his eyes. That smirk was the one that made Sakura fall for him in the first place; it did terrible things to her insides. "And what do you think, princess?"

"I don't care what people say. The rush is worth the price I pay." Sakura bit down on her lip for a second, trying to avoid stumbling over words. "I get so high when your with me, but crash and crave you when you leave."

"Sakura, Sakura, you make it sound like your addicted to me."

Sakura smiled coyly, peeking up at him through her eyelashes. "What you've got to offer me has been hard to find anywhere else."

"That so?"

She nodded, sliding her gaze to a spot on the wall. "I've got a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum? Is my love…your drug?"

In answer, Kisame kissed her breathless. "Wanna have a slumber party?"

"Hell yes!"

**A/N: Blood Rain asked for more Akatsuki Pairings…so, while I was watching an AMV for this song, Akatsuki Pairings were on my mind, and I immediately decided to do a KisaSaku to it, because a short-story was folding out of my mind and turning into something worth writing. Thank you for the inspiration, Blood Rain, and I hope you enjoy this one.**


End file.
